


Coffee, Tea, or Me

by Kehwie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, tea can do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loves coffee. But one evening Vala makes him one very special cup of tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Tea, or Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not great, and if you're looking for uber-hotness, you won't find it here. But hopefully it's lighthearted and fun. 
> 
> Written for the 2014 Month of Love at the Daniel/Vala Livejournal community.
> 
> As always, my undying gratitude to the wonderful AerynB. Trust me, nobody would've wanted to read this before she poked at it.

**Coffee, Tea, or Me**  
  
Vala didn't like coffee.  
  
Daniel had to admit he'd always found this somewhat mystifying. To his way of thinking, coffee was nirvana in a mug. He would stumble out of bed each morning, and that first whiff of the fragrant brew would penetrate the fog in his brain. He would pour his first cup and feel the warmth of it in his hands.  
  
And then that first sip...warm, dark, rich, soothing. It burned its way down his throat. He loved the aroma and taste, the hit from the caffeine, but he had to acknowledge that he also loved the ritual.  
  
Vala had never taken part in that ritual as she traveled about the galaxy. It meant little to her. And she hated the taste. She'd tried a few sips of coffee here and there, and she made the same face each time. Daniel had tried different roasts, different flavors, cream and no cream, sweetened and not. Nothing worked. She would obligingly try whatever concoction he'd come up with this time, but she always ended up scrunching up her face and shoving the cup back at him.  
  
It didn't matter, really. Not a big deal at all. Plenty of people didn't like coffee.  
  
Daniel had just never thought he'd be married to one of them. Somehow he'd always envisioned chatting over that first morning cup or surprising each other with a cup brought to bed. Oh, well.  
  
He supposed it was a testament to how much she wanted to be with him when she'd said yes to going for coffee as their first date.  
  
Vala had never seemed interested in tea either, so Daniel was surprised when a rather large assortment of herbal teas arrived at their house one day. "What's this?"  
  
"Tea, Daniel. I'd have thought that was obvious?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course it's tea, but why? Neither of us drink it."  
  
"Well, I thought I might start."  
  
"But why?" Daniel repeated. "It has no caffeine, so it can't replace coffee in the mornings. And you've never seemed to be all that fond of tea when you've tried it. So why this?"  
  
Vala gave a slow smile and lowered her voice. "You'll see, darling."  
  
Now how did she manage to make _tea_ sound sexy? Daniel wondered.  
  
He didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
Two days later, at the end of a long, exhausting day, Daniel was getting ready for bed. He just wanted to collapse into the mattress and forget about bureaucratic stupidity and colleague incompetence for awhile.  
  
Vala glided into the room, a steaming mug in her hands. "Rough day, darling?" Her voice was almost a purr.  
  
"Mm," he mumbled, barely glancing at her.  
  
"Well, I've got a treat that will make it all better." She set the mug on his nightstand.  
  
Daniel stared at it then at her. It was a cup of one of those blasted herbal teas. How was that supposed to make him feel any better? They'd been married for over a year now, had been together for a year and a half before that, and had known each other several years before that. Surely she knew his tastes and preferences by now. "Vala, I don't like tea. Thanks for the thought, but I don't want it." He failed to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
  
"Oh, you'll want it; don't worry." Vala's voice dropped to a throaty murmur. Daniel shivered in spite of himself. Her voice did things to him. "Trust me, you're going to like this tea better than any cup of coffee you've ever had."  
  
He began removing his pants so he could put on his pajamas. "No, Vala, I really won't. Look, I just want to go to bed, okay? I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I don't want--"  
  
He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Once he got his pants off, Vala was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She took a sip of tea but didn't swallow it.  
  
And then she took him into her mouth. Warm liquid surrounded him, and he almost couldn't keep his knees from buckling. "Wha-what?" he stammered.  
  
He heard a chuckle from Vala, but she didn't remove her mouth to answer. Instead she began to do some rather interesting things with her lips and tongue. The liquid swirled around him as she did so. Hot, wet...holy hell, this was amazing. Daniel gripped the dresser, overwhelmed with sensation.  
  
It wasn't quite seamless and perfect. Vala dribbled a bit once, and she had to swallow and get more tea a few times. But still, he didn't last long. Not nearly long enough, in his opinion. Who knew tea could do that?  
  
Standing up, Vala picked up the mug of tea and smirked. "Told you you'd like the tea."  
  
"Yeah." Daniel sagged down on the bed. "Best cup of tea I've ever had." He paused then added, "Are there any larger boxes available, by any chance?"


End file.
